Total Drama Hangout Mansion
Total Drama Hangout Mansion is a fictional animated series. Summary The entire Total Drama teen cast, plus the characters of 6teen, Stoked and Grojband, hangs out in a huge mansion owned by Jayden the cat, his talking dog partner Hayden, a half canary-half cuckoo bird named Cuckoo Canary and a tickle-loving rainbow-colored mouse named Rainbow Mouse. Characters Total Drama # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Samey (also known as Sammy) # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. 6teen # Jude Lizowski # Caitlin Cooke # Jonsey Garcia # Jen Masterson # Whyatt Williams # Nikki Wong Animals # Jayden - A taking blue cat with a bell around his neck. She is fun-loving, energetic and playful. Her favorite food is fish and her favorite fruit is papaya. # Hayden - A talking red dog. He is Jayden's loyal and playful partner. # Cuckoo Canary - A half canary-half cuckoo bird. She is best friends with Rainbow Mouse and gets tickled by her a lot. # Rainbow Mouse - A rainbow-colored mouse. She loves tickling her friends and enjoys hearing them laugh. She tickles 2 characters from each show in the intro to gain their laughter. She is best friends with Cuckoo Canary and tickles her a lot. The laughter of her friends are transported into Rainbow Mouse's body so she can be able to do special tricks. Show Segments Intro Jayden releases Rainbow Mouse from her cage and tells her to tickle some of their friends to gain their laughter. Rainbow Mouse agrees and flies around the Total Drama Crossover World. At each stop, two characters from a specific show are tickled by Rainbow Mouse, getting their laughter transported into her body. This continues for the 3 other shows. When all the laughter has been put inside of her, Rainbow Mouse returns to the Hangout Mansion and Jayden thanks her before she goes back into her cage. The Total Drama, Stoked, 6teen and Grojband gangs, including the characters tickled by Rainbow Mouse, arrive at the Hangout Mansion and go inside with Jayden and Hayden. The logo then appears over the Hangout Mansion and the hangout warmup begins. Hangout Warmup After the intro and before each episode starts, Jayden and the gang do an exercise displayed on Jayden's Fitness TV. Lobby As the episode begins after the warmup, Jayden and his friends are hanging out in the lobby. Adventure Time When the gang is curious about what to do, they enter an adventure painting and go on an adventure. Songs When the gang is feeling the urge to sing during their adventure, they sing songs to get their vocal cords going.Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows